Misunderstood
by flying alien
Summary: This is a Cross over with the book Wicked. Raven needs a break from the Titans and ends up in a dimension that she doesn’t know. Or does she? And why is Elphaba pulled to help this stranger?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own any of these characters. So there, you can't sue me, at least I don't think you can, if you can please I ask you nicely not to. Special thanks to Gregory McGuire and DC Comics, those nice people who aren't going to sue and who truly do own these characters.

* * *

Raven was lost in her book. That was the only way to describe the feeling she got when the world swam around her and formed the scenes that were unfolding on the page. She liked this particular image that the author had conjured.

The victim lay bleeding, the murderer standing over her with a dripping knife. Raven was no more than eyes on the wall. She knew that this helpless lump of flesh had called the cops, but could they save her? The tension grew. The deranged man struck again, this time in a spot that could not heal. The knife pierced her heart and he gave it a cruel twist, the girl screamed then moved no more.

Then there was a knock on the door. Were the cops here? There it was again. Then Raven realized that this was reality, some one was knocking on her bedroom door. Not that of a hidden cell deep below the city. She put the book down and hoped that there was a good reason for this interruption. Her telekinesis opened the door and there stood Starfire hiding something behind her back.

"What?" she asked, her tone just slightly flatter than usual.

"I have discovered the most wondrous play thing in Friend-Cyborg's garage!" she produced from behind her back a miniature-welding blowtorch.

"Starfire! No!" the violet haired witch demanded. She held out her hands making it evident her friend was to forfeit the item.

"Observe!" Star lit the torch and blue flame shot out of the nose.

"Starfire that's not safe." Raven insisted. Star fire's face fell and she moped away.

"If you insist I shall return it."

The door shut behind Star and Raven returned to her book.

The sound or rats echoed around the hollowed cavern. All else was silent now that the woman's screams had ceased. Then as in answer to the killers rising joy a siren cut—

"Raven… I need a favor." Beastboy called in a pleading voice.

"Go away." She instructed.

"Puh-leas? Rae come on. This time I promise it's important." He brought begging to a whole new level.

Raven got up once more and this time opened the door herself. "You had better have a good rea--" she stopped short when she saw how he was dressed. The Changeling was wearing a toga and a purple head wrap.

" I need to barrow your crystal ball." He beamed at her from under his stupid gypsy costume.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." She gave him a withering look and shut the door.

Then as in answer to the killers rising joy a siren cut the silence. He let out a maniacal laugh and glanced over his shoulder. The entrance was a long way from his little cage. He could escape through the hid—

"Rea, You seen that green little idiot?" Cyborg inquired just beyond the door.

"For the love of Azar! I'm not here!" she answered.

"Oh come on how'm I supposed to buy that." But by that time he was talking to an empty room. Raven's portal was just closing up behind her.

Elsewhere just before Raven disappearing act

"The way I see it you're just over worked." Boq informed his friend across the table. The Munchkinlander sipped his mineral tea.

"Now he's getting around to our way of thinking." Crope Smiled.

"Next you know he'll be skipping work himself." Tibett agreed.

The short man spun too fast in his chair to quite his ruffian friends, if they agreed with him right then there was no way that he could convince Elphaba to ask for an after noon off and come to the pub. And really she had so much on her mind. As it was he did spin to fast and he tipped right over the armless chair and became a tangle of yellow hair and arms and legs and other various parts. For the most part the tearoom preferred to avert their gaze from this group's table, but with Boq's display of unique lack of acrobatic ability, every one turned to stare. Even Elphaba laughed.

The green girl smiled brightly and really it was something that she did so rarely that the rest of the group looked at her as well. Her small pointed chin thrust out and her beakish nose turned upward and she laughed. She then realized that every one was staring at her and quickly became embarrassed. Her emerald skin dulled and tinted just the faintest touch of red. She truly made for an interesting observation. Her laughter halted and she ducked she hurriedly threw her hood around her face and mane of long black hair.


	2. Any Where But Here

Chapter two, wow, I'm on a roll. Anyway, if you don't know the Elsewhere by now you need to read the book Wicked.

* * *

The swirling black portal opened up in the tearoom outside of Shiz. Raven stepped through without looking or even the slightest hesitation. This is usually a bad thing, as one never knows what might be lurking in a new unknown dimension. Usually Raven doesn't use her portals as an escape. Usually when she happened to be anywhere for more than a nanosecond it was uninhabited, with no resemblance to Earth - or very little. However this time she did not look first. This time she did feel the need to escape to another dimension and this time she found herself in a dimension that for all intents and purposes, seemed to be exactly like Earth in the late 1800s.

The furniture, clothing, and general attitude of the place gave Raven the feeling of being sent straight back in time. Realizing that she was in her leotard, and deducting that if this world really was anything like Earth two centuries prior, she could be arrested for the amount of skin she was showing. The portal had closed behind her - habit, a safety measure that had become almost ingrained in her powers. She didn't know where she was or how to get home.

She was stuck and not in a good way. She needed someone who knew what they were doing where dimensional travel was concerned, or she could be stuck here a very long time. In the meantime she wrapped her indigo cloak tightly around her and hoped she wasn't showing too much ankle. She also tossed the hood of the outfit over her unnatural hair. Her eyes darted around the room looking for a way out. Fortunately, no one had noticed her arrival because of some clumsy dwarf, who, Raven noticed, was just managing to climb up off the floor. Had she not been distracted she would have noticed that the people were not looking at this young man but at his companion across the table who had covered her face about half a minute two late for Raven to see her.

It was not, however, too late for Elphaba to see Raven. Under the hood of her thick woolen cloak Miss Elphaba's brows furrowed. "Hey!" She hissed to Boq who had regained his upright position, though Tibbett was still chortling occasionally at the floor where the young man had been.

"What?" Boq asked angrily, brushing himself off. He was sure that Elfie was going to poke fun at him for falling as Crope and Tibbett were sure to do all through the week.

"Did you see that girl? The one by the wall," she asked, gesturing slightly not wishing the strange newcomer to see her.

Raven was not looking towards the back of the room where the four scholars sat, anyway. She had her lavender eyes fixed on the door. She had to walk slowly; if her leg came out from under her tightly wrapped cloak it could mean trouble. Carefully, she set one foot out, keeping her head covered and her eyes on the packed dirt floor so she could spot an indiscretion before anyone else. One step, then another, then another, each one brought her closer to the door. She didn't know what she hoped to find once outside but she did know that it wasn't in this café. Maybe this dimension only looked like the 1800s, maybe they were more accepting, maybe she could find a magic store in the city and figure out how to get home. There were too many maybes for Raven's tastes and all of them because she'd been careless.

"No!" Boq answered. "Why would I be paying attention to some tavern girl in the city when Miss Galinda's at the cottage?"

"Oh, get over that already!" Elphaba insisted. "This is important. That girl just came through the wall! And she's wearing practically nothing. I think we should find out what she's doing here at Shiz. Make her explain herself."

"Oh come on Elfie - you don't even know the girl. Since when do you want to go help strangers?" Boq asked puzzled.

"Practically nothing?" Crope asked, cleaning out his ears to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"Where is this woman of our dreams…I've never met a real girl before," Tibbett added jokingly, making Elphaba huff and cross her arms.

"She's over there, but I won't have you two taking advantage of her," she commanded.

"Well fine then…if you're going to be that way," Crope said and slumped in his chair. With a nod toward Elfie, he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "You shouldn't have said she wasn't a real girl." He chastised Tibbett.

Raven had completed her slow march to the door and stepped outside. She looked up the street one way and down the other, and there was nothing to suggest a way out of here and back to the Tower. She was trapped.

"Well if you two are going to be that way, and Boq's too lovesick to think, then I might as well go get her myself." Elphaba stood and pushed in the chair in a manner that dared the boys to argue with her.

She hurried to the door so she wouldn't lose her quarry but had to stop to fix her cloak and gloves because of the misting rain. By the time she had reached the door, the stranger was a good twenty paces ahead but she seemed to be going nowhere.

"Excuse me!" Elphaba called, keeping her face hidden. She got no response. "Hello, miss?" Again the girl kept walking. "Hey!" Elfie had caught up and reached out to the new person.

Raven turned around sharply, her grey skin dulled in the rain, her violet hair swinging about her face as her hood fell down.

* * *

A/N: Well now they've met. What do you think will happen next? Let me know. If you can't already tell, this is a desperate cry for reviews. 


	3. What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

A/N: Please, Review, I cannot stress enough how much they mean to me. My hit indicator seems to think that at least 16 people have read this all the way through, (I get that by the number of hits on the last chapter.) but I have only 5 reviews. I know it's a new story but I would like to know if it's at least being read.

* * *

Raven spun around. She was caught already. Damn. The woman would be the police then, coming to arrest her. Wait, woman? This dimension did seem to be mostly like earth demotion 1880s a police woman didn't fit, but then again what did Raven really know? That was the problem wasn't it? She didn't _really_ know any thing about this dimension. Maybe they had already had women's lib and civil rights. Maybe this race was even more advanced that earth or, perish the though, Azarath. It wouldn't be the first time. She'd met other peoples before and fortunately a complete lack of knowledge and understanding of all things technical kept her form leaping the human race a hundred years forward. Damn again. She'd gotten her thoughts did tracked and though there'd only been a brief pause in her reaction, she was sure she must look the fool. "Yes." She said, if possible, flatter than usual. She hoped it was an unassuming and innocent manner while she was standing in the street practically naked. For an empath she was unpredictably horrible at projection a sense of emotion.

Elphaba grabbed the strange girl's wrist and felt a, something, a jolt of sister hood. A bond stronger than what she and Nessarose would ever share. It was eerie. Elphaba, never having been a large supporter of physical contact, yanked her hand away. She couldn't tell if the girl had felt it too. What was it about this woman that had appeared out of nowhere dressed like a whore? What compelled Elphaba to help her? Boq's little Elphie who thought of no one but herself and her causes. Why was this girl more of a sister than Nessa? Worse what did that say about Elphaba?

Tibbet had suggested before that she could take up a career as a workingwoman catering to men with tastes for the unnatural. She promised to give it some thought, if her studies in Natural Sciences didn't work out.

Elphaba noticed her reflections had created and awkward silence, the girl had answered her. Now what? What could she do? Certainly nothing in the drizzle. She faltered, unsure of what to say or do now that she had caught her prey.

"What are you trying to do?" Elphaba asked. She had noticed that the girl was nervous maybe and accusing spin on her question would force her to show her hand.

The girl seemed unapologetic, though nervous. She was not going to be pushed around by just anyone. "Are you the police?" Raven asked with an attempted air of superiority that sorely remained Elphaba of Galinda.

"No." Elphaba answered taken aback and shocked into answering before she could think of a strategy. "Why," she continued, making amends. "Are you running? Should I call for my Ama to have her deal with you?" this girl had no need to know that she had no hired hand and her nanny was far away in Quadling Country caring for her more beloved sister.

Confusion flashed in Ravens' head but it did not show on her face. What was an Ama? Should she play the part of a superior? Maybe this girl could help her in some manner. And why did her empathy indicate the stranger was hiding something, lying in a fashion. Raven sighed, she needed an ally here until she could find a way home, and it might as well be this one. If she found a reason to distrust her later it could be handled at that time.

"Call your Amam" she realized a second too late she had mispronounced it but continued as though she had intended it to be that way all along. " _If_ that's what you feel you should do." With those words at that moment, Raven sincerely hoped that her empathy worked the same for beings in this dimension. She made sure that this unknown person _felt_ very strongly it was something she should not do.

"You're in luck. I was lying. I'm hardly high class enough to have an Ama." Elphaba laughed off Raven's ignorance.

"Oh well, I'm Raven." Raven introduced herself awkwardly.

"Really?" Elphaba grabbed her arm again and flipped over her hand to pear at it closely. With her face this close for the first time Raven noticed the emerald hue of her new acquaintance's skin, but she said nothing as this was not that uncommon to her, and may be down right normal here. "You look pale enough to me. Are you from the Vinkus? I hear they have dark skin there? Is there something wrong with yours? Actually yours looks almost grey." Elphaba raved on.

Raven snatched her hand away form the girl's eyes. Her hood few up to cover her hair and she thrust her arms under her cloak. "What I meant was that's my name. I'm called Raven." She clarified hastily before the other could start another semantics argument.

"Oh well in that case, my name is Elphaba." The green girl laughed as though there was some kind of joke that she knew and Raven didn't and she wasn't inclined to share. "Oh well in this is a proper case!" she laughed again. "Not a chaperone in site and here we are trading names at though we were the best of friends! It's a riot! I must tell Boq, it took him a month to stop calling me miss-this –that-the –other-one." She bent over with the force of another peel of laughter. Something about it made Raven want to inch all over, like a kind of déjà vu where nothing s the same. But she couldn't place it so she chalked it up to the circumstances of her visit.

"If I've broken some social rule, I didn't mean to." Rave began to apologize hoping to right her behavior.

"Oh social Rules! That's what we need, don't you see, more people willing to break social rules! If you hadn't we would have never met!"

Raven was starting to wonder if that was a good thing of not. The drizzle, then, seemed to make up its mind, and became a rain. Elphaba almost shrieked. She burrowed deeper into her layers.

"Well come on! I'm not going to stand in the rain!" she tried to sound joking but Raven could tell there was and hind of desperation in her voice as they ran into the tearoom.


	4. And of, Course They had TheirSecrets

soaring-bright-flame—I know, pats head you're a good fan, thank you. Read the three latest reviews for Anya Angelbaby. The shortest one is for a chapter you betaed.

Hazel-of-the-hidden-children—YAY a convert!

* * *

Misunderstood Chapter 3

Raven pulled a chair from a table that seemed not to need it, and meticulously covering herself, sat next to Elphaba. She felt the eyes of two of the boys staring at her like she was an exhibit, yet when she looked they didn't look away as most people would. The other young man, the clumsy dwarf, was carefully averting his eyes. Raven blinked but decided not to be bothered with it. Then Elphaba began to speak, supposedly after everyone at the table had undergone enough suspense and/or uncomfortable silence.

"Boys, I have some one who would like to introduce _herself_." She motions with meaning toward Raven.

Before speaking, as was expected, Raven wondered about the abnormal emphasis Elphaba had used on the last word. She wondered if maybe giving her name was not something she should do. But she decided that Elphaba would probably not get her into anything that might lead to an arrest - and what harm can a name do? "I am called Raven," she stated simply, not wanting the confusion that had transpired earlier.

The blond man huffed. "That's hardly a proper introduction! Do you expect it to be sufficient? We don't know where you're from, whether you're married or not, or even who your father is." Raven's eyes shot wide open, but the short student didn't seem to notice. "For instance, should I be reduced to introducing myself--"

"You introduced yourself to me," Elphaba injected.

"I fell in your cabbages," he supplied, and then continued with his tutorial. "As I was saying, should I be reduced to introducing myself, I would say something approximately like this: 'I am Master Boq of Rush Margins, Wend Hardings, Munchkinland, son of Bfee," he concluded.

Crope snickered. "He's exaggerating a bit. We don't need to send you a letter. But your proper name would be nice."

Under his breath Tibbitt added, "The better to seduce you with, my dear."

Raven disliked feeling put on the spot, but now was as good of a time as any to roll with the punches. "Well then, I guess I'm Miss Raven of Azarath, daughter of--"

Elphaba cut her off and Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "Hold it right there, _Miss_ Raven." She cursed the title with her tone. "Haven't I just finished telling you that we are trying to do away with all this formality? People don't need to know my grandfather in order to have a conversation! And here you are, bowing to his whim like a puppet."

"Bah!" the man, apparently named Boq rebutted. "She's just mad because she's the 'Eminent Thropp, Third Descending' and no one will let her forget it."

Raven was becoming increasingly aware that she was a pawn in a war between the two, but luckily Elphaba didn't allow her to dwell on it. "My lineage has nothing to do with this! The point is that people need more freedom and less formality!"

"Your lineage has everything to do with it. It's the only real reason you took up this fight. Or maybe it's because you don't have an Ama," Boq suggested, hitting his friend where it hurt.

"Wait!" Tibbitt called, as though a light bulb had just popped into his head. "Raven of Azarath? I've never heard of the place." The table froze. Evidently each person was considering whether (or not) they had (in fact) heard of a town (or state) called Azarath. Elphaba and Boq even stopped fighting. They all seemed to agree that no place existed in Munchkinland (or else surely Boq would know.) or in Quadling Country (as Elphaba forever claimed it was her home). And none could place in the Gilikin and that left only the Vinkus. But she couldn't (or wouldn't) introduce herself like that - would she?

"I agree," said Boq after a moment. "I can't say that it's familiar."

"Earlier she said she wasn't Vinkian," Elphaba supplied.

"Where precisely _is_ Azarath, Miss Raven?" Boq asked in a polite voice.

"Uh…out of the country." Raven prayed that was enough even as her voice quavered in doubt.

"And you crossed the poisoned sand!" Tibbitt said, amazed. He had never heard or met someone from out of Oz.

"Maybe she's a witch, a very clever sorceress," Crope suggested.

Raven blanched (even for her!), but she managed to relax as she realized they had not said this with spite or malice.

"Oh don't be stupid!" Elphaba insisted. "The sands aren't poison and I can guarantee that Raven couldn't have a degree in Sorcery. She's far too young." Elphaba rose from the table, grabbing a large umbrella. "Now if you don't mind, I think we should find Raven some appropriate clothing."


	5. Any Where but THIS here!

I am SOOOOO sorry about all those weeks with no story. REally I love you all and this is the first time I could update becuase of the craziness.

* * *

In the dormitory, Raven was trying on dress after gawd-awful dress from Elphaba's roommate's closet.

"Well, that one fits well," Elphaba said, gesturing with her book to the current frilly-poof that hung off Raven like a sack. The gray girl shrugged her shoulders and the dress slipped off. She kicked it aside.

Standing in her leotard she mumbled at Elphie. "I'd rather be a whore."

"Suit yourself." Her friend replied indifferently.

Raven grabbed her cloak and sat heavily on the horsehair mattress. "Are you going to help me?" she asked after a moment.

"Help you with what? You didn't like any of Galinda's clothes." Elphaba muttered.

Raven blinked as she shook off another deja vu spell. "Well for starters I honestly have NO idea where I am."

Elphaba laughed. "Some kind of traveler you are. How do you get lost on your way to Oz? It's the biggest known country!"

For the most part, Raven paid no attention to Elphie's rant. All the puzzle pieces began to fall into place. The laughter, the name, the Munchkin, the skin. This had to be a dream right? Oz was fiction. Nothing but a piece of art from the Earth dimension. There was no way she could have landed in a fictional place by accident.

Just those two little letters sent her world (and the room) spinning. All the small pieces of anything that weren't nailed down lifted off the floor and formed a vortex around her. Her cloak began to twist and whirl in the cyclone. Somehow, though she was shocked and maybe scared, Elphaba was unaffected. Not a single strand of her stick black hair was so much as touched. Dresses and knick-knacks flew faster and faster — Raven's sight blurred, everything was rushing so fast and it was all so impossible. That was no way to rationalize, no way to think, no way to stay calm!

Elphaba could see what was going to happen before Raven. At such speed all air would be sucked out of the eye of the storm, and in this case that was Raven. It took only a few minutes for the effects of the vacuum to be felt. Raven dropped much faster than all the other objects. Unfortunately for Elphie, she happened to be directly under one of her larger philosophy books. She swore and bit her lip, but did not yell lest she wake her strange - and now potentially dangerous - companion. Still grimacing and occasionally touching the growing goose egg on her crown, she began to clean up.

When the room was as tidy as could be expected, Elphie decided to wake up the sleeping beauty and find out what in Oz was going on.

Slowly and carefully she leaned over the child and, with a resounding snap, she left a large red handprint on the gray backdrop. It didn't fail.

Raven's eyes exploded open but her vision was still not as clear as it should be. Elphie peered down at her, waiting for the purple eyes to focus. Raven moaned and threw a limp arm at the green face. "Gar-" she groaned irritably. Then all the memories came rushing back—which was somehow worse than thinking Beastboy was watching you sleep.

Elphaba waved the hand away. "Are you back?"

Raven sat up and put a hand on her stinging cheek. "I'm sorry… I could have sworn that you said Oz." Raven hoped against hope that she had heard wrong and The Slapper would correct her.

"I did." Elphie sat back on her heels. "Now I get a question. What just happened? I've never seen Magic like that before, even when things go bad."

" I—uh, nothing, it was just an accident." Raven scrambled up and stood above Elphaba trying to claim some form of control.

"I gathered that." The green girl replied, getting up herself so she was still a full head above her charge. "I wouldn't think you would knock yourself out on purpose. But how? There was no spell, no incantation or anything to give you that kind of power."

Raven shifted and Elphaba followed. "The truth?"

"Preferably."

Raven sat on Galinda'a bed. "I'm from a different world. My mother was from that world—my father was from yet another, and because I'm a Halfling, I can move things with my mind and open doorways to other worlds." The explanation was so brutally candid Elphaba wouldn't — couldn't -- suspect the vital omissions.

Elphaba smiled—and then laughed, slowly at first but the sweetened cackle picked up pace until she was gasping for air. Raven's face stayed somber, if not confused.

"You—you expect me to believe that? Ha!" she chortled with a hand to her chest. "Well, I suppose if that's what you want to pretend!"

"Elphaba, listen to me, I need your help. I don't know how to get home. Stop laughing."

Elphie bit her lip and tried not to giggle. "Show me."

"What?" Raven asked just slightly surprised.

"If you want me to believe something so—so outlandish. As a scientist I'm going to need some kind of proof!"

"You're serious?" Raven asked incredibly.

"As the Kumbrik Witch." She answered still stifling a smile.

"What?"

"Yes, just yes."

"I don't believe I'm doing this for someone who's not even supposed to be real!" Raven sighed but complied. If this teen really was going to grow up to be the Wicked of the West maybe Raven could put her in her place now and avoid the misfortune that would come later. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, surprise me—I saw quite a bit before, maybe something with some _flair_." Elphaba replied half joking. She had no need for a light show, but any amateur could make a sandwich explode without speaking.

"Uh—how about this?" Raven asked gesturing for her aura to seize her friend. To her incalculable surprise, for the first time in her life, it failed.

"How about what? Was something supposed to happen?" Elphaba asked cynically.

"No." Raven said trying to save face. She tried again. This time without the hand gesture (lest she fail) to lift the four-poster bed, a hefty piece of furniture to be sure. This time she was not disappointed. A thin black cloud surrounded the bed as it began to hover. After a moment she lowered it gently hoping her point was made.

"Neat trick." Elphie commented and sat on the recently bewitched bedding. "But I'm not sure how that collaborates your story. I'm sure I could find someone in the sorcery field to match it."

"You said you wanted an example." Raven sighed. "I gave you one. Now all I can do is ask you to believe me."

"That's what my father always said, well except for the example part. He didn't have much more luck. Not with the Munchkins and not with the Quadlings, and most definitely not with me." Elphaba replied, with more than just a hint of spite.


	6. A matter of scientific faith

Whew, boy… been a while eh? Any way… I don't know how long I'm back for, but I am. Back that is. If you all didn't know I graduated from high school last summer and I'm now a full time student at the local community college with 17 credit hours. So I've got a full plate.

To "a reader": thank you, and it might have taken a bit but here you go.

* * *

Raven allowed her self to fall back on the floor sitting with her legs crossed she gazed at Elphaba. "Well, I don't know what happens with you and your parents when you're at home but I can tell you I don't need to convince any other people to see the truth, in fact I rather hope you don't tell anyone. I just need you to see that I'm not trying to deceive you, I just want to go home."

"I've often thought that there must be other worlds…with so many stars at night it didn't make sense that Oz was the only one with Life." Elphaba squinted at Raven. "So if it's science you want, and not any kind of _religion_." The green girl choked on the word. "Then perhaps Dr. Dilimond could help you."

"I don't know if you're understanding what I mean." Raven tried to correct Elphie.

"So it is faith your after, well then the door is there, you can see yourself to it I'm sure." She crossed her arms angrily and turned her back on the guest.

"No, nothing like that!" Raven sprang to her feet urgently. "I couldn't care less what you worship. I just meant I'm not from another planet, if I were it would be simple to get back. What I meant was I'm from a place that exists out side of this time/space fabric."

"I don't know what you're on about but if it's not worship then it must be science, mustn't it?" She turned half way back.

"In a manner of speaking. Take me to this Dr. Digimon. Maybe I could explain it better there." She tried desperately.

"If you are to go you should get dressed. You won't be permitted in to the lecture hall like that." Elphaba opened her wardrobe and tossed a plain brown frock to Raven. The teen witch slipped in to and found it fit better than any of the roommates dresses.

"Why didn't you give me something like this before?" she asked incuriously.

"You seemed more of a Gilikinian girl and these are all plain Quadling clothes."

Raven shook her head. Things would go a lot smother if she knew what this other girl was talking about.


End file.
